Robin's Nightmares
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Who says Christmas could be normal?


Robin's Nightmares.

This is back when Tim Drake was Robin. He is talking to Wondergirl, Impulse, Superboy and Inertia about his life and the nightmares because he drank too much caffeine and went hyper. Inspired by the Potter Puppet Pals and most of what Robin says is owned by them. Merry late Christmas everyone! :D (Part of my AU First Step Universe)

* * *

Wondergirl sat at the kitchen table, flipping her black wig out of her blue eyes. Superboy sat across from her, panicking because he hadn't bought his Christmas presents yet. Wondergirl (as most girls are) was prepared and was happily wrapping up her presents for her family and friends.

"Oh god, Cassie! What am I gonna do? I don't know what you like or what anyone else likes either! Lois is gonna kill me!" Superboy hung his raven head in shame.

"Just get them all chocolates. Everyone likes chocolate." Wondergirl didn't pause from her neat wrapping, cutting a piece of tape expertly. Superboy felt highly jealous.

"Is that a hint?"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Impulse sailed in as always, moving around and talking at high speed. His clone/brother Inertia made a quieter, more dignified entrance, although he was just as agitated as his twin.

"YouguyshaftawatchoutforRobin,he'sCRAZY!"

"!"

Neither of them could understand what the boys were saying.

"Guys, slow down. What's wrong?" Cassie said soothingly, putting down the festive paper with a gloved hand.

"It's Robin! He's...kinda lost it!"

"He's ingested caffeine in large quantities...and the results are truly disturbing." Inertia shook his blonde head sadly.

Just then, Robin loomed into the kitchen, wearing his usual crimson, green, yellow and jet-black attire, with the creepiest smile on his face they had ever seen. Impulse cringed and his messy mop of brunette hair shook wildly as he zipped over to plonk himself near Kon, pulling Inertia roughly with him.

Robin strode up to the wooden table and addressed the confused onlookers.

"Hi, as Robin my life is great and enviable! But let me tell you, it ain't all a utility belt full of smoke bombs. I have seen some crap. I've been half-orphaned, ostracized, abused and attacked – I have mental scars!"

Everyone stared at him in shock as the ebony-haired Boy Wonder proclaimed this.

"Is he feeling alright?" Cassie asked, bewildered.

"How much coffee did he have?" Superboy cried at Impulse and Inertia. "Thank god you two didn't have any!"

The twin speedsters just shrugged.

"I may be handsome and successful in my day life – it is at night, when I'm asleep, that I can't escape the horrible images that bounce around in the dark caverns that is my tortured noggin."

"What's a 'noggin'?" Impulse asked innocently and Inertia rolled his yellow eyes.

"A British slang word for head."

"Like this one time, I had a horrible nightmare. So I there I was, just hanging out, being awesome, when Batman approached me."

_(Batman is shown approaching Robin as he hangs out in a dark corner on a rooftop in Gotham.)_

"And he was all like; 'You're flunking school.' And 'What are your college plans?' But he just kept getting angrier and angrier and angrier, until finally, he flipped out and tried to kill me with a hammer."

_(Batman is shown taking a hammer out from under his dark cape and hitting Robin repeatedly with it, Robin running back and forth in an attempt to get away.)_

"Another time, I dreamt I was dancing! It was beautiful! I was so great!"

Superboy glanced at Inertia with a raised eyebrow.

"D'you think he's trying to get therapy from us?"

Inertia shrugged his forest green and ebony shoulders.

"Or it could be a way to boost his ego."

"But then the Joker showed up and started to upstage me! He did moves I'd never seen before!"

_(Joker is shown break-dancing before a stunned Robin, while Wondergirl and Batgirl go all fangirly.)_

"And all the girls were like; 'He's so cool!' So I tried to bust a move in retaliation, but suddenly my feet couldn't move! It sucked!"

_(Robin squirms as his feet stick to the concrete. Everyone present laughs at him.)_

"Another nightmare I had, my girlfriend was pregnant and she went into labour and she gave birth to Bart!"

Impulse shrieked in shock and Inertia ran to the metallic sink to throw up.

"Now I KNOW he's messed up." Superboy shuddered.

"And I raised him from infancy; clothed him and fed him."

_(Robin rocks a baby Bart to sleep.)_

"But then I misplaced him, and this was terrifying because it meant I had failed as a parent."

_(Robin runs around in circles, worrying because he's lost Bart. Stephanie, his girlfriend, turns up and smacks him in the head with a fish.)_

"And one time, I dreamt that Inertia was addicted to Velocity 9!"

Inertia's head shot up to glare at him from the sink.

"What?"

"And he was digging through my stuff, trying to find more of it to hock! Impulse and I held an intervention, but Inertia flipped out and tried to kill us with a Batarang."

_(Inertia is shown chopping at them with a razor-sharp Batarang. Impulse and Robin are trying to get away.)_

By now, Superboy was on the floor in hysterics.

Inertia looked indignant.

"Moi? I would never do that!"

"Actually, I think you would." Bart replied quietly and Thad considered.

"Okay, maybe."

"And another time, I dreamt I was middle-aged! Yuck! But the worst nightmare I ever had, I was in Gotham and I saw Alfred! He looked so decrepit and ghastly. He kept telling me I wasn't Robin. And I was like; 'Of course I'm Robin, Alfred!' But he just looked at me through those unfathomable eyes and he told me I was a patient in a psychiatric hospital and that my mind had constructed this fantasy universe of crime-fighting all in order to escape the guilt of having watched my wife die."

Robin's voice had lowered to a whisper by this point and Superboy was crying with laughter.

_(Alfred is looking stern and telling Robin this in his usual butler's outfit, while Robin stands, horrified.)_

Robin then promptly passed out after striking a dramatic pose.

"Take him to the MedBay." Wondergirl sighed and twin multi-coloured tornadoes moved to do her bidding.

This was turning out to be a weird Christmas.

This was her sentiments as she stared up at the glittery Christmas decorations hanging on the ceiling.

The end.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
